


Out of Service

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has returned to Hogwarts and misses her TV shows from day one. Her cousin Roxanne thinks as far as Muggle tech goes there are far more important things being denied to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Service

**Author's Note:**

> Took second place at a challenge with the prompt "I miss TV. I'm gonna be so behind in my shows when I get home."

"I miss TV. I'm gonna be so behind in my shows when I get home."

"Rose, we've been gone from home three days." Roxanne scoffs.

"Yeah, so I have already missed a new episode of 'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D' and the start of the new 'Mock the Week' series." Rose moans. She is still half-asleep and normally Roxanne would ignore her but really of all the things to miss.

"The TV will still be there when we get home. I spend most of the summer at the shop and having shows saved on my laptop to marathon is what keeps me sane. Why dad thinks I can't be trusted on the shop floor at my age when he came up with half the products when he was the same age I don't know, but that storage room sure gets boring fast."

"How do you get the laptop to work in the shop?" Lily asks, as more and more people tune into the cousins' conversation. 

"Don't say _magic_." Rose snaps before Roxanne can even open her mouth.

" _No_. They worked out a few years ago how to get some Muggle devices to work in the Alley to make it easier for the Muggleborn's parents. Hogwarts is too magical for it to work here which is a shame because that would solve both our problems. _I_ miss _e-mail_."

"You mean that Book of Faces thing?" 

"No, Lily. That is Facebook and totally different." Roxanne replies, completely disgusted. 

"I could use e-mail. I mean, I can hardly send a letter by owl to my boyfriend and it takes _forever_ for post to be sent the Muggle way from Hogsmeade. I'm going to get dumped." A Muggleborn says, looking morosely into her porridge. 

"There is no way my mum would let me spend that much time catching up. I'm going to have to ditch one of my shows and that sucks balls." Rose says.

"Aunt Hermione is at work most of the time. She won't know how much you're watching." Lily says cheerfully.

"Yeah but she will ask me what books I've read and where I've been and I will have no answers, will?"

"So watch Sherlock Holmes stuff and pretend you read the book. Sorted." Roxanne beams. "See, the bigger issue is e-mail."

"And who would you be e-mailing? The muggle family you have know you're a witch, genius. Send them an owl." 

"Are you guys seriously arguing over whether it is worse to miss TV shows or e-mail? Mobile phones, people? I feel like I've lost a limb and don't get me started on Wizarding music."

Roxanne realises she doesn't actually know the girl that says it but she can't help nodding in agreement. "Actually, fair point. I think you win." 

"Urgh I just realised if we had mobiles here we could watch shows, send txts, e-mail people _and_ listen to decent music." Rose groans. "And the new Thor 3 trailer comes out this week. Ok, today officially _sucks_.


End file.
